Mot de passe
by Camlapro
Summary: Rick Castle s'ennuie. Il décide de chercher le code pin du portable de sa muse. Différent de mes autres écrits.


Cette fiction se situe hypothétiquement durant la saison 4.

Disclamer : Castle et son univers pas à moi, juste l'histoire. Je ne suis pas payée (dommage^^)

**A la recherche d'un mot de passe**

En cet après midi d'Aout, le commissariat du 12th était assez calme. Beaucoup de flics étaient partis en vacances. Quand à ceux qui restaient, ils devaient seulement faire de la paperasse car aucun meurtre n'avait été commit depuis plus d'une semaine. Rick Castle venait tous les jours pour voir sa muse. Il restait la journée avec elle. Souvent il emmenait son ordinateur pour avancer son roman ou alors, il discutait avec les uns et les autres, leur demandant même parfois de lui montrer d'anciennes affaires closes pour lui donner de l'inspiration. Mais aujourd'hui, l'écrivain s'ennuyait ferme. Alors que Kate se leva pour aller au petit coin, il décida de fouiller dans le téléphone de sa muse. Malheureusement, celui-ci était verrouillé par un code de 4 chiffres. Il se dit que ce code devait être sa date de naissance. « Erreur, réessayez » s'inscrivit sur l'écran. Il testa donc autre chose, l'année de mort de sa mère, celle de son arrivée au 12th. « Trop d'erreur, téléphone bloqué pendant 15 min ». Mince. Beckett revint.

-Un problème Castle ?

-Non, non.

-Je vois bien que quelque chose vous traquasse.

-Votre téléphone est protégé par mot de passe !

-C'est normal, je suis fl…. Attendez ! Comment vous savez ça ? Elle prit son téléphone et vit le message de blocage.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait avec mon téléphone Castle ?

-Rien, je voulais envoyer un message à Alexis car je n'ai plu de crédit, mais je ne connais pas votre code.

- Mais oui bien sur ! De toute façon vous ne le trouverez jamais !

-On pari ?

-Si ça vous amuse. Si vous le trouvez avant le prochain meurtre, je vous paye à diner. Sinon c'est vous qui payez.

-Marché conclu.

Ils se serrèrent la main.

Castle prit un papier et un stylo et commença à réfléchir à ce code. Il nota d'abord les combinaisons qu'il avait essayées. Il fit une autre colonne qu'il appela « dates importantes » dans laquelle il remit les 3 essais précédents et mis une croix devant. Il termina par une colonne « autre » où il ne put trouver aucune combinaison et où il mit des groupes de mots « code CB » « poids+taille » … Pour cette colonne, il se dit qu'il aurait besoin d'aide. Mais pour l'instant, il fallait qu'il essaye les combinaisons qu'il avait en tête.

-Beckett ?

-Oui

-Je peux faire des essais ?

- Allez-y.

Elle lui tendit son téléphone. Il testa donc 3 autres combinaisons l'année de naissance de sa mère, l'année de mort de Royce et cette même année multipliée par 2 car c'était aussi l'année de mort de Montgomery. Mais encore une fois le message d'erreur s'afficha.

Plus tard dans la journée, il eu l'occasion de réessayer. Cette fois il essaya des combinaisons associant son poids et sa taille qu'il avait appris à l'aide de Ryan qui lui avait fournis une fiche d'identité de sa muse. Mais là encore, rien.

Le lendemain, il arriva au poste comme d'habitude avec 2 cafés. Il en tendit un à Kate. Elle le remercia avec un sourire. Il en profita pour demander des indices.

-Dites moi, votre code de téléphone n'est quand même pas celui de votre carte bancaire ?

-Non.

-C'est une date alors ?

-Pas vraiment.

-Ca veux dire quoi « pas vraiment » ?

-Je ne vais pas vous mâcher tout le travail quand même ?

-Bien, d'accord. Bon alors…

-Stop, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui les indices.

-Quoi mais j'en ai eu seulement 2, et pas très clair d'ailleurs.

-C'est le jeu Castle !

Il ressorti sa feuille d'aide et nota les indices que lui avait fourni la jeune femme. Il finissait d'ajouter quelques idées quand le téléphone de la détective sonna.

-Désolé Castle, vous avez perdu. Ryan, Espo, on a un meurtre !

-Quoi déjà ! Mais c'est injuste, comme par hasard, au moment où on trouve une occupation.

-C'est comme ça Castle. Allez, on y va !

-Mais donnez-moi au moins la solution.

-Non !

-S'il vous plait.

Ils montèrent tous les 4 dans l'ascenseur.

-Pourquoi je vous le donnerai ?

-Parce que là je suis frustré de ne pas avoir eu le temps de trouver.

Ryan et Esposito se dirigèrent vers leur voiture, Castle suivit Beckett dans la sienne.

-Kate, s'il vous plait.

-Bon, d'accord… Elle ne pouvait pas résister à son air de chien battu et son sourire si craquant.

-C'est 6019.

-6019, pourquoi ?

-C'est une addition de 3 dates.

-Lesquelles ?

- 1999, l'année de mort de ma mère. 2009, l'année de notre rencontre. Et…

-2011, l'année de mort de Royce et Montgomery.

-Je n'avais pas pensé à ça pour 2011…

-Ah bon ? Mais à quoi ?

Elle rougit très fortement. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas démarré la voiture, sinon il y aura eu un accident. Elle le regarda dans les yeux.

-2011, l'année de notre baiser undercover…

Elle détourna son regard. Mais c'était sans compter sur Rick, qui mit 2 doigts sous son menton pour qu'elle le regarde à nouveau. Elle vit dans ses yeux de l'admiration, de la joie et aussi de l'amour. Il approcha ses lèvres de celle de sa muse.

-Celui-ci ne sera pas undercover, tu ne pourras plus te cacher.

-Je ne veux plus me cacher.

Elle supprima les derniers centimètres qui la séparaient de l'écrivain, en déposant délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

FIN

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews. Et si vous avez des questions (sur moi ou mes fics ou encore autre chose) allez-y. Merci d'avoir pris la peine de lire


End file.
